Feelings Being Shaken With a Kiss
by korin-chan14
Summary: Kyoko and Kotonami will be having a kissing exam and Kyoko's kissing partner...
1. Chapter 1

RenKyo Feelings Being Shaken With A Kiss

Feelings Being Shaken With A Kiss

**/DISCLAIMER/-**No! I don't own Skip Beat… I just love Kyoko and Ren… A match made in heaven…

My very first Skip Beat RenxKyoko fanfic…

I got obsessed reading fanfics about them so I made one too… This idea just popped in my mind while I'm busy washing dishes. Since there were tons of them waiting to be cleaned, I had started building the plot and actually finished it… Imagine how many plates and kitchen utensils those were.

Anyway… back to the fanfic…

**WHAT TO EXPECT: Super, Duper, Major, Major OOCnes** (since this is my first time writing this), **Lack of sweetness** (SORRY, I'm still an amateur in writing), and **Grammatical errors** (All of us experience that right?)

Okay enough useless things proceed with the fanfic. *clears throat* Dewa ~Dozo...

**CHAPTER 1**

**-EXAM-**

A day off for Kyoko… Today she's not Mio, nor Natsu, not even Setsu… Just Kyoko.

After days without rest, she could finally take a break… well not actually…

After long days of absence in the LME acting training section, she can now go back to gain more knowledge on how she could improve her acting skills… And today is not an ordinary day for trainees like her; it seems that an examination would occur.

"Okay listen, today we would teach you about kissing. Of course as actors, scenes like this is not that rare, especially if the movie or drama you're going to get involve is a love story." Explained their mentor.

Her fellow classmates are listening attentively with the explanations. Some are excited, some are embarrassed, and some doesn't even care. Maybe because they are professionals, or maybe they just don't give a damn… but Kyoko was different, after hearing their next task, her body became frozen and her mind became blank.

'_K-kissing?'_ Her mind shouted.

Kyoko's face became pale, her body became shaky, the terror in her eyes… but nobody had noticed, because they are still busy absorbing their mentor's instruction to prevent their own selves in committing mistakes.

After the orientation, Kanae finally noticed the frozen individual beside her. "Kyoko? "She called, but Kyoko didn't heard her and continue shaking. "KYOKO OI! Take a hold of yourself!" Kanae exclaimed while shaking her body. With that Kyoko had snapped out of it, and saw Kane holding her.

"M-moko-san?" she answered in a weak tone.

"Geez, what's up with you? You just became like a corpse there with God only knows how long. Are you sick? Did something bad had happened?" Kanae asked.

Realizing that she was causing her precious friend some problems, Kyoko wants to hit her head for making her Kanae worry. "There's nothing wrong Moko-san. I'm just a little tired, that's all. I'm fine, I'm fine." She immediately answered while shaking her head and hand.

"Well, if you say so. Anyway, don't space off that often, and we still have an exam to pass." Hearing that from Kanae, Kyoko rushed towards her and was about to give her a full-of-love hug, when Kanae pushed her away.

"How mean… I'm just expressing my love for you Moko-san." Kyoko pouted, but Kane ignored her and proceeded to the cafeteria.

They had a one-hour break before the test. Kyoko had already reserved a seat for Kanae, and while waiting she brought out her bentou she made earlier this morning. "Exam… Kiss… Need to pas..." she mumbled to herself.

She is really troubled with it. She would do a kissing scene to a person she doesn't even know. (Since she's not always present in the training section, technically speaking; only Kanae is the only one she knows. Not to mention those girls who are pissed with her before.). She of all people? The modest, pure, holy girl Kyoko? Then she suddenly remembered something.

'_The actor's rule of heart'_

"That's it!" she exclaimed.

'_Tsuruga-san had said it to me before, that a kiss which doesn't have any emotion in it doesn't count as a real kiss. And since this is work related I guess there's no problem… Include the fact that I don't even know the guy…'_ she said to herself while nodding and clenching her fist.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kanae asked who already took her seat.

Noticing her lovely best friend's existence, Kyoko quickly turned back to reality and smiled brightly, "Just recharging Moko-san."

"Huh? What the heck does that mean? Never mind, just eat and you… I mean we need to have energy for today's activity."

"Oh yeah Moko-san, I see you're not bothered with that kissing exam."

"Not really, as an entertainer thing like this should be expected…"

Kyoko gave an awkward laugh hearing Kanae's answered. "As expected from Moko-san. Very professional."

"Hmm… wait a sec. So that's why you look like in the world of tralala since this morning."

"What do you mean?"

"You're bothered with today's exam… are you thinking of backing out?"

"Eh? No, no, no… Moko-san… I won't… I would do it really…"

"Oh… I really thought that you are having second thoughts though."

Kyoko put her chopsticks down and got a little gloomy. Kanae noticed it and became worried again. But before she could say anything, Kyoko spoke first, "I actually had thought about that Moko-san, but…"

"But?"

"I suddenly remembered the thing Tsuruga-san had said to me… The actor's rule of heart."

Kyoko explained it to Kane… she told her what had happened that Valentine's Day and what led Ren to tell her that advice.

"Good thing Tsuruga-san told you that… now there's no problem right?"

Kyoko nodded and continued eating.

'_It's fine as long as it's work… As long as it's not the one I love…'_

Then it appeared to her mind, Ren's handsome face… it made her blush. Thankfully, Kanae was busy eating she didn't saw her red face.

'_Snap out of it Kyoko! Why are you thinking of Tsuruga-san AGAIN?! I told you many times that you should stop and not give in to that weird feelings you have towards him. He's your senpai for God's sake! Don't tell me you're actually wishing for him to be your kissing partner? Stop with the delusions will you?'_ These are the things kept on playing in Kyoko's mind this instant.

Up until now, even though there had been many times Ren occupied her mind, she still doesn't have the courage to accept the fact that she is harboring feelings to that gentleman. She's too afraid to admit to herself that feeling, that affection, that sensation she is having now. That emotion is no stranger to her, she knows it, she knows it damn too well to be fooled by it again.

Having the thought of love made Kyoko felt depressed and unconciously sigh.

"Hey are you sure you're alright?" Kanae asked again.

"Huh? Oh yes! Of course I am."

After finishing the meal, Kanae and Kyoko, together with the other participants went back to the studio, since it's already time for their so-called exam. That's when they noticed that something's a bit off. They could hear loud chats and cheers, people are gathered in front pushing each other to see what they wanted to see. Screams from fangirl's could be heard… that's when Kyoko heard the girls shout a familiar name.

"REEEEENNNNN!"

Since this is my first RenXKyoko fanfic…. I was planning to make a oneshot… but Oh well…

Reviews kudasai

~Bye bee

4


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back after defeating those tons of dishes! Hahaha! I had read all of the reviews and I was so happy with it that I want to cry… *sniff*

A bunch of thanks from Maya**-chan 629, Aniella, 21han, the-lazy-bum, Literati-lover, Kanista, balabalanceh, antgotnone**(thanks for pointing 'second thoughts out… and about that semi-colons… it's not my knowledge, it was all thanks to the all mighty Microsoft word hahahaha XD), **xcandyzanimexloverx, asuka-mangalover**… and to those anonymous **guest**…

**CHAPTER 2**

**-PARTNER-**

"EH?" Kyoko flinched. Did she hear it right? Did they shouted 'Ren'?

The screams of the girls are too loud for her to deny. It seems Kyoko was still busy with her own thoughts that she didn't notice that Ren was in front of her, until he tried catching his attention.

"Mogami-san?" Ren called her.

"Ah! Oh! Tsuruga-san! Sorry I didn't notice you there!" Kyoko shouted in surprise, following it with bows to apologize for her rude behavior for her senpai.

"No. it's okay, I don't mind." He said, or should I say lied. Of course he was a bit hurt by it. The girl he loves so much didn't even notice his existence, even though these girls around him are so desperate to have his attention even for a split second… but this girl… Oh this girl was so absorb with her thoughts that made her forgot about her surroundings. He, who wants her outmost focus for himself was ignored. It made him ask to himself _'Just how much percent do I occupy in your mind Mogami-san?'_

Little did Ren know, that currently that time, Kyoko was thinking of him… only him.

'_Tsu-Tsuruga-san is here? No wait! Maybe, there's still another man here named Ren… but why would they shout and be thrilled with joy if it's not the Japan's top actor/model Tsuruga Ren there's no doubt it's him. Don't tell me he's going to watch our activity? NO PLEASE NO! anything but that! That's too… That's too embarrassing!'_ those were the shouts not only by her head but also with her heart, until Ren called her out.

"Oh Ren, good afternoon. It's nice to see you again." Called the mentor.

"Same, Fujiwara-san. It's been a while." Ren answered with his usual gentleman smile.

"True, true."

"Umm… Actually may I know now why I had been summoned here? My manager just phoned me a while ago saying that the president himself asked me to go here, not knowing the purpose." Ren asked. Kyoko at the mean time went back to Kanae's side.

"About that…" Fujiwara started. "Takarada-san asked me too…" she explained everything to him.

"So he wants me, to be the kissing partner of these trainees? Well.. the fact with kissing, I don't really mind about it… but with this number, girls and boys alike…" Ren said sounding a little awkward with it.

"Ah! No, no, no… You won't do it to all of them. Actually, only one lucky girl would be bested the chance to have you as your partner. I already received Takarada-san's instruction so leave the rest to me." She proudly announced.

"Well the, please do." Ren said feeling a bit uneasy. Involving that love monster president would only lead to one disastrous result. Even though he already had a glimpse on what was about to happen, he still kept his calm hoping his thoughts were just wrong.

Anyway, the conversation between the president, the mentor and the manager was actually this…

"Ahem… The reason why I called the two of you here is because of the said exam." Lory said in an oh-so serious tone.

"Oh you mean, the kissing exam, Takarada-san" Fujiwara asked.

"Yes that's right. I would like to make Tsuruga Ren as a guest for that day. Not only that, he would also be included to be a kissing partner of a one lucky trainee."

"That's a wonderful idea Takarada-san! They would surely be fired up knowing that Japan's hottest actor would be their kissing partner!"

"That's clear right? Now listen to my instructions." Lory explained everything to them and faced Yashiro after. "So Yashiro-kun, can you do something about Ren's schedule that day?"

Yashiro made a huge evil grin to his face and answered. "Of course I will. Ren wouldn't escape this time."

Back to the present time.

Fujiwara was in the middle of introducing Ren in front of everyone. She told them about the search for the lucky student who would be his kissing partner. The girls squealed, jumped with excitement, prayed in every God they know, and thrilled with that shocking announcement.

They are ecstatic, eager, no desperate… Tsuruga Ren… It's Tsuruga Ren… They who are a newbie being able to kiss the oh-so great Ren, is like winning the jackpot in lotto… No, a lot better than that.

"Oh, before we start I guess we now want to know who's the lucky girl right?"

The studio became quiet. Even the most silent murmur can't be detected. Everyone is focused in front of them as Fujiwara put her hand to the lottery box. All of them kept praying that they are the one… Everyone except with the two girls.

One is Kanae who doesn't care… and the other is… the very first member of the Love Me section.

If the other girls are praying to get chosen, she on the other hand prayed… no wished… no begged to every God, every fairy… to everyone she knows to not get involved with this.

'_Oh please… I beg of you Kami-sama… any girl will do… any girl but me. I don't think… no I'm sure I can't handle it. Kissing him… kissing him won't just unlock the box I sealed but will get destructed… Please… please…'_ but no matter how much she pray, things that are meant to happen will be bound to happen. No matter how much you pray, wish or beg.

"And the lucky girl is…" *drumrolls* "Mogami Kyoko-san!" Fujiwara announced while reading the small piece of paper from the lotto box.

And if you're wondering how could Kyoko be that lucky? There's a teeny tiny secret about that…

Actually that lotto play was just an excuse. Lory had planned it from the beginning… ordering Fujiwara making only Kyoko's name the only thing include in the box… Tehee!

**AN:** I'm quite paced I think… well that's because this was supposed to be a one-shot in the first place… and I won't even include that stupid Shou because I hate him VERy, VERY MUCH!

Reviews onegai

*bows*


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews.. and what?! comparing me to Shakespeare aintgotnone-san... that's quite... quite... *bows* Again arigatou minna-san^^**

**~Dozo  
**

**CHAPTER 3**

**-DENIAL-**

"Mogami Kyoko-san."

Hearing her own name, she instinctively faced behind her wishing that someone just had an awful timing calling her at the back before Fujiwara announces the lucky girl… but of course, there was no one. Facing back in front of her, she felt the hot, flaring gaze of every girl there. Burning with outmost jealousy. She can even hear their faint murmurs or should I say curses these girls are bestowing on her that time.

_'How dare they get jealous of me? If only they know what I am feeling right now. If only they know how much I want to redo the lottery for me not be his partner anymore… if only they know…'_ she cried to herself while cursing her own existence.

When did she become this luck anyway? Lucky? She gave a slight snort having thought about it. How could she label herself lucky that this happening would definitely change her life… her heart… her feelings… They just won't understand.

Just when she was being busy with her train of thoughts, the person in question was already beside her, which she didn't notice AGAIN.

"Mogami-san?" he called bending his muscular body while looking at her blank face.

"AH!" snapping out of it, she saw a tall handsome man looking at her worriedly. Realizing to herself that she had done that rude treatment she have done earlier in not sensing his presence, she suddenly had the urge to hit herself that instant.

"Mogami-san, judging from your surprised reaction, it seems that you had not notice me again." He said. Well of course he knew it. Hearing her name being announced made him immediately steal a glance to her. He saw her eyes full of horror. Not exaggerating but, to him it's like Kyoko heard her name from the list that had been bound to have their life be sentenced to death.

"No, it's not like that… it's just that, I'm quite surprised with the fact that I would be your partner Tsuruga-san."

"Why don't tell me you don't want to be chosen at the first place?" he tried his luck. Hoe would she respond to that? He wondered.

"Why yes of course, Tsuruga-san." She flatly answered.

*thunder shocks*

He did expect her to wish that she shouldn't be chose. He really do… because, he knows too well how pure this girl was, but he did thought that she would lie to him to avoid being rude. Though, he would clearly know about it… because… Kyoko is a bad liar, he could clearly see through her but no… she admitted it.

His heart was now hurting… needles, knives, and even spears came one by one stabbing his defenseless heart. He kept his cool though; he won't let other people see his true feelings. Instead, he gave a smile and tried juicing some answers from her.

"But why Mogami-san? Why don't you like me to be my kissing partner" he asked giving his brightest FAKE smile.

Of course Kyoko saw it… and of course she knew what it meant. _'HE'S ANGRY!'_ her mind shouted in terror. _'But why?'_

Meanwhile, the other girls, even though they didn't heard what the two of them are talking about saw Ren's smile. They were stunned, drooled, nosebleed, blushed and shouted, "KYYAAAHHH!"

Kyoko cursed them to herself… _'Damn you fan girls… How could you shout for joy, if you don't even know what lies behind that smile of his?' _then she gave them the deadly glare, those girls who was just squealing happily suddenly froze. Chill climbed through their spines. They knew it was from their back but they were too afraid of confirming it and just remained silent. _'Why is he mad at me anyway? Did I do anything wrong?' _she asked while looking at her anger detector demon who was busy busily being attracted to the angry waves Ren is currently emitting.

"Ano… Tsuruga-san? Why are you angry?" she asked, while having a hard time facing him.

"Hmmm? I'm not angry. Why should i? I have no reason to be." his eyes shone brighter, it hurt Kyoko's eyes. "Anyway Mogami-san."

"Hai?"

"You still haven't had answered my question yet. Why is it that you don't want me to be your partner… I was kinda hurt by it you know?" he whined while making himself really sound so hurt by it.

Kyoko was struck by that act of his that her Setsu persona invaded her body once again. She wanted to go cuddle to her brother and pinch that cute face he was currently having. But she was not Setsu. Today she is Kyoko, just Kyoko and in front of her is not her doting brother but her senpai Ren. She snapped back to reality. Having the hint of the reason of why her beloved senpai was angry to her, she immediately made a number of bows and apologetic words towards him.

Not following why Kyoko was doing that, he asked her, "Ano Mogami-san, why are you apologizing?"

"Because I now know the reason why I made you mad, Tsuruga-san."

"No wait I told you that I'm not-"

"I'm really sorry Tsuruga-san! Not only that I had been ignoring you two times already, I even gave you an impolite answer."

"Wait it's not like you really ignored me in purpose, and besides about that answer. It's much better than lying right? At least you expressed your real feelings."

"It's not like I really don't like you to be my partner."

"Oh, what do you mean by that, Mogami-san?"

"It's just that… I'm think I'm not worthy of being your partner. I'm just a newbie, Tsuruga-san, I'm afraid that my acting skills won't satisfy you." Kyoko confessed. It's not like she had lie, that idea also came out to her mind a little while ago, she just didn't indicate the was-about-to-sprout-feelings she has towards him, since she stills tries her best to deny that part.

_'Satisfy me? Are you kidding me or what? You really don't know how I feel for you huh? You're the girl I love, and kissing you…. Kissing you… and you dare ask me about satisfaction?'_ Ren's mind shouted. He gave a sigh and faced her. "Mogami-san, if that's your only concern, then don't you worry. Besides everyone here is a newbie like you, so there's no problem… and one more thing, I'm really happy that among these girls, you're the one whom I wanted to be my kissing partner you know?" after that he gave another smile, a play boyish smile, and returned to his seat.

Kyoko was frozen. _'WHAT THE- That Tsuruga-san, he's showing his playboy traits again! What if it's the other girls who had heard it? They would truly have the wrong idea!'_ she complained, but still a slight blush can be seen on her face as she smiles sweetly.

She went back together with the other participants to hear the instructions and some tips for them to perform the kissing exam properly when,

"Okay, that's all. Examinees do your best."

_ 'Ch-chotto matte… I still haven't heard anything… what shall I do know?' _

**AN: **Arigatou for reading…

*cries* hear me out please. You know, my story plan for this fanfic was saved in the notes of my phone… and then when I was typing, I accidentally clicked 'delete'… I'm such a baka! I want to hit my head really hard!

Oh and the next chapter would be it! The real kissing exam!

Anyway, reviews or PM Onegai~

~Bye bee


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**-KISS-**

"Eh? Nani? What happened? I still don't know what to do." Kyoko mumbled to herself.

Ren saw her panicking, and can't help himself but let out a chuckle. He went to her side, trying to calm her down and help her with the thing that is currently bothering her mind.

After some minutes, the kissing exam finally started. Each of the participants had their partners by using draw lots. Different scenarios can be seen.

Some are couples acting so sweet with each other…

Some are in the midst of making out with each other…

And some went to confessing and accepting…

Any method will do as long as the main event, which is 'kissing' should be shown perfectly. Fluffy scenes progresses, until the next pair came in front.

It was Kanae. She was clearly looking angry; her partner was following her and suddenly grabbed her hand. Kyoko who was witnessing it…

'_How dare he hold Moko-san like that? Even though I know it's just an act, I can't help myself but get jealous. It's my Moko-san he's touching!' _she kept making that scary face, catching the attention of other participants. _'No wait, I need to act professional. Instead of getting upset, I should cheer her up.'_

"Go Ko-" but before she could continue…

*slap*

Everyone focused their attention on them waiting for them to proceed on acting.

Kanae just slapped her partner on the face. After that she fell on her knees and started crying. "H-how could you? I thought you love me?"

"I do love you Kanae!"

"Then why? Why her? She's my best friend! In all the people in this world, why would you have a relationship with her!"

"Kanae let me explain."

"No!" she strongly answered.

Kanae stood up and was about to walk away from him when Alex, her partner pulled her towards to his side and crushed his lips to her. She tried struggling but it was no use. The kiss deepens, Kanae's character felt the sincerity and love her partner is showing, so before she knows it…

She was already kissing him back!

The two of them finished the kissing exam leaving the audience in awe, while in the meantime Kyoko who is currently full of rage threw some hatred aura ball directed at Alex while cursing him at the same time.

Kyoko was busy mumbling her curses, she didn't realized that Ren and she are the next pair.

"Eto… Mogami-san, shall we?"

"H-hai!"

Moving in front, face to face with each other… Fangirls who are drowning in jealousy, while she is perspiring due to nervousness… wising that this day would just end this instant.

But she needs to act professional. She should show to all of them that she had progressed. That the months she spent on training is well paid off. And of course, she shouldn't screw in front of her senpai, her mentor, her inspiration. She should make the scene so real, that everyone would had this scene they would be witnessing burned in their mind.

In the count of ONE…

TWO…

THREE.

She took all the strength she needs to focus, to not be swayed and do what her respected senpai asked her to do. In Fujiwara's cue of "action" Ren spoke first.

"Mogami-san…"

"Hai?"

"Theirs is something I want to say to you."

"What is it Tsuruga-san? Do you need something?"

"Please promise me one thing. After hearing what I am going to say, please don't change. Though this might be too awkward, please stay the same Mogami-san that I had known. Can you promise me that Mogami-san?"

Kyoko was lost in words. His words are as true as it can be. Her heart started beating faster. Afraid that the next following lines would truly be the end of her.

"Mogami-san?" Ren repeated.

"I can't promise that." She answered.

"Excuse me?" Ren was surprised with her unexpected answer. He was hoping that she would answer 'yes' immediately after he used the word 'please' many times.

"Judging from your tone and seriousness Tsuruga-san, I could feel the importance of the thing you want to say to me. So, me being the same as today for the nest days would depend on how this talk would involve me."

"Everything that I am going to say would involve you, and only you, Mogami-san."

"Please go ahead."

"This past year, we had known each other, we had been close. I could say, or I do wish we can at least call each other as friends, though I'm sure you would definitely oppose something like that, especially with the first name basis."

"No way Tsuruga-san! Friends? I'm just your average kohai who is learning from you, my senpai, Tsuruga-san!"

"See? Anyway. I even still remember the first time we had met each other. And I do believe that wasn't a pleasant one right?"

"I'm so sorry Tsuruga-san! I know I was being such a huge rude idiot back then. To think I treated you badly before and even dared hating you. I'm so stupid, I have no reason to continue living." Kyoko apologized while bowing many times, and even having a thought of doing a dogeza (grovel).

"Oh no Mogami-san. No need to apologize, and besides I was also being mean to you that time." Seeing Kyoko calmed down a bit, Ren continued. "I am so glad I had met you Mogami-san. You had helped me in so many ways."

"Tsuruga-san! You're wrong! You're the one who had been by my side whenever I had needed you. I even thought that I had been being spoiled by you. I couldn't possibly made this far if not because of you."

"But those things that I had assisted you is nothing compared to the things that you did to me. You may have not noticed it but because of you, I gained the energy to continue. My dark days became bright, just with your warm smile. Your little ways of concern, occupied a huge space in my heart. You made me prevent doing things that I would later regret. You are my charm… and most of all, you had taught me how to love. You opened my heart to know what true love is… because of you I became happy with little things, but it's also that, that I learned how to feel jealousy."

Ren paused a bit and looked at Kyoko warmly and full of love as he continue, "Mogami-san… no Kyoko… I love you."

Kyoko once again became frozen. She doesn't know how to react. She knows this was all an act, but her heart was still beating faster and faster, and louder and louder. And that's when her mind got blank. She immersed herself in the situation, forgetting that everything was just an act.

"Tsu-Tsuruga-san…About that… love is… it's something…" she can't answer him straight since she doesn't even had any idea what to say to him in the first place.

Ren who by the way also got so carried away, forgot that everything was just an act and just focused on confessing. Knowing that this girl is still not ready to accept the emotion love as well as his feelings towards her, he has no choice but to,

"Mogami-san. Please calm down. Sorry for being selfish. I know how hard for you to accept love again. The mere fact that it had betrayed you, and now I'm stupid enough to rush things. If you could just please forget the things you had heard. If you are still not ready, I am willing to wait. Until the time where you could love again… I would confess and win your love. In the mean time, I hope we could still be the same with each other."

Ren gave a slight, but full of pain smile as he walk slowly… but before he could go away much further, Kyoko stopped him by pulling the end of his shirt.

"Ple-please hear me for a little Tsuruga-san." Kyoko said in a faint voice while looking down at the ground. "After what had happened in the past, I promised myself that I won't fall for that stupid emotion ever again. I killed love with my own hands. I swore to never love again… But…"

"But?"

"But I guess I can't keep that promise."

"What do you mean?"

"I tried denying it. I tried fighting it. I even made myself hate it, but I still can't escape. Tsuruga-san… I had fallen in love with you."

Tears fell from Kyoko's eyes. She felt a great relief. It's like a heavy lump in her heart has finally being lifted. She finally accepted the fact that she can love again. And now, she confessed. Confessed in front of this man who happens to have a mutual feeling for her… but that fairy tale thoughts of her lasted only for a second… because everything… everything was just an act. She almost wanted to hit herself for thinking everything was real.

Though she still intends to continue… she had gathered a lot of courage knowing that no one would take this scene seriously.

"I love you Tsuruga-san, but I do believe I do not deserve you." She continued "I don't have the right to be with you. You're just too good to be true-"but before Kyoko could continue, Ren hugged her tightly and said,

"STOP IT!" he shouted. "How could you degrade yourself like that? Doesn't deserve me? What the heck! What do you think of me a God? Hearing that didn't even made me laugh… I was so angry with it. If you think you don't deserve yourself to be with me, a sweet, innocent, loving and caring girl… then how much more if it's me? You think I'm perfect? You think I'm clean? Please… if only… if only you know what lies beneath this masked smile of mine. You might get disgusted… or worst, hate me to the point of not wanting to talk to me ever again."

Kyoko felt guilty seeing how hurt Ren was while saying those things. Acting or not, she can't stand seeing a very sad Ren like that. So she decided to smile gently and put her hand on his face while saying,

"How is that possible? You who opened the locks I sealed to protect my heart. You who make me flustered, every time I see that gentle smile of yours. I doubt I could hate you. The only thing I am sure by now is that I love you. I love you so much I want to cry." Tears once again rushed from her eyes.

"Kyoko, I love you."

With that, their face came closer and closer to each other. Ren's hand busy assisting Kyoko's hips while Kyoko wrapped her arms to his neck. When they are only millimeters away from each other, they closed their eyes and lips are now together. Their kiss was so passionate, everyone who saw it was blushing hard.

Kyoko's tears continue to fall while savoring this moment she doubts that will happen again. She really loves this man, and she had confessed… but she knew everything was just an act. This thing happening now is far from reality.

Fujiwara and the guests were so stunned they didn't notice the time. Fujiwara snapping out of it shouted "cut!" making Ren and Kyoko stop what they are doing and stood there emotionless like nothing had happened.

When Kyoko went back to the present, her immediate response was to blush heavily and gave a bow before exiting in front.


End file.
